The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Energy can be stored in a variety of ways, such as chemical (e.g., hydrogen and biofuels) electrochemical (e.g., batteries), electrical (e.g., capacitors), thermally (e.g., hot water storage), and mechanical (e.g., flywheel). Many energy storage systems include several components. In some instances, difficulties arise when attempting to increase efficiency of a system using various components.